Heather
by AnnabethAstrid
Summary: Astrid tendrá que competir contra Heather por su chico quien se quedara con el?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer fic que escribo espero que les guste, el fic trata sobre AstridxHiccupxHeather para la historia me inspire en una canción llamada Jolene de Dolly Parton en este caso el nombre se lo he cambiado a Heather para adaptarlo, bueno aquí les dejo el fic enjoy!**

**UN NUEVO VISITANTE**

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Hiccup había vencido a la Red Death y el mismo tiempo en que Hiccup y Astrid se habían convertido en novios. Ellos habían tenido un noviazgo muy bueno contando que Astrid es muy celosa y a cada chica de Berk que se le acercara a Hiccup ella al instante le daba una cita con su hacha, además de que Hiccup recibía su merecido.

Pero entre todas esas chicas había una en especial que Astrid odiaba con toda su alma, por supuesto Astrid no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que esa chica estaba en otro lado muy lejos de Berk y por su puesto muy lejos de su chico o al menos eso pensaba.

Una mañana como cualquier otra Astrid se levantó al alba para entrenar un poco y después ir al bosque a reunirse con su chico, Astrid había tenido planes para esa tarde, había salido de la academia para ir a su casa por Stormfly e ir al bosque, cuando una vos retumbo por todo Berk –barco a la vista-, todos fueron a ver de qué se trataba incluyendo al grupo de entrenadores de dragones.

Hiccup: ¿Quién será?

Astrid: No lo sé

Todos los habitantes de Berk estaban atentos para ver de quien se trataba. Del barco salió una chica de la edad de Hiccup y Astrid, su belleza era incomparable, con mechones de cabello negro como llamas y ojos verde esmeralda y su sonrisa era como un soplo de primavera, la chica que Astrid más odiaba se había atrevido a regresar a Berk.

¿?: Hiccup! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

La voz de la chica era suave como la lluvia de verano por lo que impacto a todos los chicos presentes y Astrid se dio cuenta de que si había venido a robarle a su chico ella no iba a poder competir contra ella.

Hiccup: Hola Heather ha pasado mucho tiempo (Hiccup estaba nervioso ya que no lo podía admitir pero Heather le gustaba un poco) ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Heather: Vine a visitar a mi isla favorita, además de mi vikingo favorito.

Hiccup se había sonrojado por el comentario, y Astrid lo había notado, ella estaba que echaba humo por el comportamiento di Hiccup hacia Heather por lo que no dudo en intervenir y recordarles a ambos por que Heather se había ido.

Astrid: Hola Heather, espero que no vengas a intentar robar el libro de nuevo

Heather: Ha, hola Astrid, sigues resentida por eso, yo pensaba que ya habías madurado y lo habías comprendido.

Hiccup: Si Astrid seguro que Heather solo viene de visita.

Astrid había quedado aturdida por el comportamiento de su chico al defender a Heather y esto solo podía significar una cosa: Hiccup había vuelto a enamorarse de Heather.

Stoick: Espero que eso sea cierto, pero por ahora por que no vamos al gran salón a recibir dignamente a Heather.

Todos se apresuraron a ir al gran salón.


	2. Chapter 2

**En este capitulo termina la canción, pero e decidido hacer otro capitulo en el que Hiccup se de cuenta del daño que le ****izo a Astrid.**

**How to train your dragon no me pertenece solo me divierto escribiendo sobre el.**

* * *

En el gran comedor Stoick hiso una gran fiesta para recibir a Heather, todos estaban muy felices, todos menos Astrid. Estaba sentada en una mesa con los demás, normalmente se sentaba al lado de Hiccup, pero ahora Heather estaba ocupando su lugar, por lo que tuvo que sentarse al lado de Snotlout lo cual fue insoportable ya que a cada rato le presumía sus músculos y lo grande que eran, a lo cual Astrid solo quería vomitar.

Mientras tanto Heather y Hiccup platicaban de todo lo ocurrido el tiempo en el que Heather se había ido, a Astrid le dio una profunda tristeza ver como Hiccup caía ante los encantos de Heather y lo peor era que no lo podía evitar.

Cuando la fiesta término, Stoick mando a Heather a casa de Astrid, ella al no soportar la idea le pidió a Hiccup si se podía quedar en su casa a dormir, él le dijo que sí, pero en la noche lo peor sucedió.

Cuando todos estaban dormidos, Astrid estaba pensativa tratando de averiguar cómo haría para que Heather se fuera y Hiccup empezó a hablar, pero estaba dormido y lo que decía hirió a Astrid en lo más profundo –HEATHER, HEATHER, HEATHER- era lo único que Hiccup decía. Él hablaba de ella en sueños y Astrid no podía contener las ganas de llorar cada vez que llamaba el nombre de Heather. Esa noche fue la peor de su vida.

A ella se le hacía fácil entender que Heather pudiera tomar a su chico, pero no era tan mala para hacerle esto, ¿O sí?

A la mañana siguiente, justo al alba Astrid despertó y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa de Hiccup, antes de que este despertara, fue directo al bosque, donde encontró a Heather sentada.

Astrid fue directo a ella para aclarar esto de una buena vez.

Astrid: Heather!

Heather: A, hola Astrid no sabía que estabas aquí.

Astrid: ¿Podemos hablar?

Heather: Claro

Astrid: Heather, necesito que dejes a Hiccup en paz, sé que él tiene muchas cualidades que te pueden atraer, y sé que él puede estar en tu lista de hombres, pero yo podría no volver a amarlo, porque él es único para mi Heather, por eso he venido hablar con tigo, mi felicidad depende de ti y lo que sea que decidas.

Heather se quedó sorprendida, no sabía qué hacer, ya que Astrid jamás había hecho algo así, y si lo había hecho entonces quería decir que Hiccup significaba mucho para ella, pero estaba decidida a tomar a Hiccup en sus manos, más sin embargo, quizá esta obsesión no le duraría demasiado, por lo que tomo una decisión.

Heather: Astrid lo ciento, no sabía que significaba Hiccup para ti, por lo que me iré de Berk, quizá tienes razón y solo es uno más en mi lista de hombres.

Astrid: Gracias Heather por entender y quizá en otro tiempo puedas regresar sin que allá problema.

Heather: Hoy mismo salgo de Berk, y te recomiendo que fueras conquistando más a tu chico, porque si no, alguien más que no sea yo te lo podría quitar.

A este último comentario Heather salió corriendo directo al pueblo, aún era temprano y nadie había despertado, así que Heather tomo su barco y lo puso en marcha directo a su tribu dejando a Hiccup y Astrid en paz.

* * *

**Que le pareció? bueno, malo, muy malo. Dejen sus comentarios, todo es recibido.**

**Próximamente escribiré un fic sobre Sadie y Anubis para los fans de Rick Riordan y sus libros.**

**Hasta la próxima, nos leemos :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Me alegra volver a actualizar, he estado un poco ocupada con los exámenes, pero ya estoy aquí, así que les dejo el 3° capitulo de Heather, en este capitulo veremos todo desde la perspectiva de Hiccup.**

**Gracias a:**

**Teresa: Gracias por leer mi fic, te prometo que actualizare mas seguido y tendré en cuenta tu idea sobre Camicazi.**

** .57: Como te podrás haber dado cuenta aun falta y quizá haya otro capitulo y ya todo depende de las ideas.**

**astrid hofenson 5757: Me gusta que digas que mi fic esta cool, y si de echo tienes razón en la serie Heather no demuestra interés en Hiccup, pero es interesante la pelea entre Astrid y Heather.**

**phoenix-bird-blu: Gracias por leer mi fic, tratare de actualizar mas seguido y por cierto tu historia esta genial.**

**How to train your dragon no me pertenece solo me divierto escribiendo sobre el. **

* * *

Hiccup estaba feliz, hace una semana que Heather había llegado, y todo el tiempo se la pasaba con ella, él debía de admitir que Heather le gusta mucho.

Cuando Hiccup despertó ese día Astrid (recuerden que se queda a dormir con él la noche anterior), así que decidió ir a buscarla, el primer lugar donde se le ocurrió buscarla fue en la escuela de dragones, seguramente estaría entrenando ahí, pero para su sorpresa, camino a la escuela, Hiccup noto algo extraño, justo cuando paso por el puerto, vio que un barco faltaba, ese barco era el de Heather, instantáneamente corrió al gran salón en busca de su padre para preguntar qué era lo que había pasado con Heather.

Cuando llego al gran salón encontró a su padre hablando con Astrid, lo cual se le hiso algo extraño, sin embargo no dudo y pregunto:

Hiccup: Padre, has visto a Heather, cuando venía para acá note que su barco no estaba.

Stoick: Hijo, ella se ha ido

Cuando oyó eso a Hiccup se le cayó el alma a los pies, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿apenas acababa de llegar y ya se había ido?

Hiccup: ¿Qué?, ¿A dónde?, ¿Por qué?

Astrid: Ella ha regresado a su hogar, dijo que era lo mejor, que no quería lastimarnos a ninguno de los dos.

Hiccup no podía entender las palabras de Astrid, ¿lastimarlos?, pero si Heather era lo mejor que le había pasado a Hiccup, no podía entenderlo, en un intento de alejarse de todo eso salió corriendo del gran salón directo al bosque.

Cuando llego al bosque se sentó en una roca, y se puso a reflexionarlo todo. No podía entender por qué Heather se había ido, justo cuando estaba creyendo lo peor, oyó unos ruidos que venían de cerca,

Hiccup: ¿Quién está ahí?

No podía ver nada, y nadie contestaba, así que tomo su daga y fue a investigar, justo detrás de los arbustos estaba Astrid llorando, arrodillada en el suelo, esto impacto tanto a Hiccup que el arma se le callo.

Hiccup: Astrid! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Astrid: Lo siento Hiccup no quería molestarte

Dicho esto Astrid se paró y salió corriendo antes de que Hiccup pudiera detenerla.

Los siguientes días fueron un infierno para Hiccup, todo le salía mal, hasta volar con Toothless y para colmo Astrid había estado extraña los últimos días, no le hablaba a Hiccup y ni siquiera le hacía caso.

Un día, Stoick mando a Hiccup a pescar con Toothless ya que tenían que almacenar comida para las fuertes tormentas de nieve que se aproximaban, Hiccup tomo a Toothless y fue directo al mar. En el camino se encontró con Ruffnut la cual estaba sola sin su hermano o dragón.

Hiccup: Hola Ruff, ¿Qué haces aquí sin tu hermano?

Ruffnut: Solo iba a visitar a Astrid, ya que tú no le has prestado mucha atención desde que Heather vino.

Hiccup: Pero si ella ha estado evitándome.

Ruffnut: Si, por que tú le rompiste el corazón.

Hiccup: Por el amor de Thor, ¿de que estas hablando?

Ruffnut: Todos los hombres son iguales, no saben admitir sus errores.

Hiccup: ¿Qué?, como sea, dile a Astrid que me busque en el bosque a medio día.

Ruffnut: Si claro y todavía esperas que te obedezca.

Dicho esto Ruffnut siguió su camino a casa de Astrid mientras que Hiccup iba a pescar. Cuando termino dejo lo que había pescado en el lugar donde guardaban la comida y fue al bosque.

Cuando llego pensó que quizá Ruffnut tenía razón, que Astrid tenia derecho a rechazarlo, sin embargo no sabía por qué. (Pobre Hiccup es tan inocente).

Astrid: Hiccup!

Hiccup: Astrid me alegra que vinieras!

Astrid: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hiccup: Astrid ¿Por qué estás tan enojada con migo?

Astrid: Por favor Hiccup, no puede ser que seas tan tonto como para o darte cuenta!

Hiccup: Astrid lo siento, realmente no sé de qué estás hablando.

Astrid: Mira Hiccup sé que prefieres a Heather, pero no por eso me lo tienes que echar en la cara.

Astrid salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, Hiccup no podía sentirse más culpable porque era cierto, había dejado a Astrid por Heather y nunca se dio cuenta, mas sin embargo Heather también había ocupado un lugar importante en su corazón, entonces se dio cuenta de que si Heather lo hubiera correspondido entonces no se hubiera ido, si no que hubiera peleado por él, algo que Astrid siempre hacia.

Hiccup: Los dioses me odian.

Hiccup monto a Toothless y fue a su casa a ingeniar un plan para reconquistar a Astrid y pedirle perdón, sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de que esta vez lo perdonaría.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí llega el fic, espero actualizar pronto.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada les digo que la historia tomara un giro inesperado y créanme que a nadie se les va a ocurrir que, y no, no es sobre Camicazi.**

**Bueno les dejo el fic no antes de agradecer a:**

**K´Dash00: Ya modifique los nombres para que le entiendas mejor y me alegra que te aya gustado mi fic**

**Ljoe: Gracias por leer mi fic y te prometo que el capitulo 5 lo publicare pronto para que no te quedes con las ansias**

**phoenix-bird-blu: Aquí esta tu respuesta de que pasara, disfrútalo **

**ruth: Estoy de acuerdo con tigo, a mi tampoco me gusta que siempre echen en cara que Astrid es muy celosa, sin embargo es cierto y hay que aceptarlo, ademas todo fue para que la historia tuviera una trama **

**astrid hofenson5757: Bueno mas de lo que se le ocurre a Hiccup es ver si lo perdonan o no, pero para ver que se le ocurre, aquí esta el fic**

**Bueno esos fueron todos los agradecimientos Disfruten!**

******How to train your dragon no me pertenece solo me divierto escribiendo sobre el.**

* * *

Hiccup estaba muy preocupado, ya que no sabía qué hacer para que Astrid lo perdone, toda la semana se la había pasado encerrado en su cuarto pensando que hacer, había tenido un millón de ideas, pero sabía que nada de lo que pensaba funcionaria, ya que bueno la chica que quería impresionar era nada más y nada menos que Astrid Hofferson, Astrid era una chica difícil, e Hiccup ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, sin embargo, no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, así que se le ocurrió una locura: PEDIRLE AYUDA A SU PADRE!

Hiccup: Padre, que podría hacer para pedirle perdón a Astrid?

Stoick: Bueno, hijo, lo que podrías hacer es recordarle por que se enamoró de ti y porque te gusta ella, si realmente te quiere ella te perdonara.

Hiccup: Creo que tienes razón, gracias papá.

Hiccup salió corriendo directamente hacia la fragua, tenía una idea perfecta y lo había planeado todo, siguiendo el consejo de su padre Astrid lo perdonaría rápidamente, o por lo menos eso creyó.

Casi por el atardecer Hiccup termino el regalo que tenía preparado para Astrid, le había hecho una cinta para el cabello nueva con esmeraldas azules incrustadas, su plan era simple, consistía en llevar a Astrid al claro donde conoció a Toothless y llevarla a dar un paseo en Toothless, ahí se disculparía y verían la puesta de sol, ahora la cuestión era hacer que Astrid accediera a ir, así que se le ocurrió un plan, salió de la fragua y fue directo a casa de los gemelos.

Hiccup: Ruff (Brutilda), necesito hablar con tigo.

Ruff (Brutilda): Que sucede Hiccup?

Hiccup: Necesito tu ayuda, quiero que le digas a Astrid que valla al bosque ahora, dile que la ves allá, dile que quieres enseñarle una nueva arma.

Ruff (Brutilda): Bien, pero no veo por qué tendría que ayudarte

Hiccup: Comprendo que no me quieras ayudar, pero necesito este favor, sé que me comporte como un idiota, y quiero corregir mis errores.

Ruff (Brutilda): Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer.

Hiccup: Gracias.

Hiccup fue al bosque con Toothless a esperar que Astrid llegara, la cual no tardo mucho, cuando escucho a Astrid venir, Hiccup tomo distancia para que no pudiera verlo, monto a Toothless, salió de su escondrijo he hizo que Toothless tomara a Astrid de los hombros para que instantáneamente empezará a bolar hacia arriba.

Astrid: HICCUP! BAJAME AHORA MISMO!

Hiccup: No lo hare, por lo menos no hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir

Astrid: YO NO TENGO QUE ESCUCHAR NADA DE LO QUE ME QUIERAS DECIR!

Hiccup: Entonces no te bajare.

Hizo que Toothless subiera más y más alto, haciendo que Astrid se enfadara y aterrara, ella no le temía a las alturas, sin embargo, ir colgada de un dragón no era una experiencia bonita que digamos.

Astrid: Esta bien, lo hare, te escuchare, solo bájame de aquí.

Toothles soltó a Astrid hacia el suelo, luego este descendió, hasta quedar justo debajo de Astrid, ella callo sentada encima de Toothless, atrás de Hiccup.

Astrid: Espero que seas rápido porque no tengo tiempo para… para tus locuras.

Hiccup: Seré rápido, solo tengo que decir que (tomo un suspiro), SOY UN IDIOTA, ok lo admito soy un tonto, nunca debí fijarme en Heather y dejarte a ti y por eso te pido perdón, porque tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y si te pierdo no poder vivir, además no era eso por lo que te enamoraste de mí, porque te necesitaba para todo, porque era sencillo, honesto.

Astrid: Si, por que lo eras, ahora eres todo lo contrario.

Hiccup: Claro que no, sigo siendo el mismo, lo único que cambio es que ya no te tengo, ya no etas para corregir mis errores y admirar mis virtudes, ya no estás ahí para mí y por eso te ruego que me perdones.

Astrid: No Hiccup (Astrid estaba al borde de las lágrimas), esta vez no será tan fácil, ahora te lo pido, bájame ya.

Hiccup resignado le dijo a Toothles que bajara y dejo a Astrid en el suelo, el iba a darle el regalo, a ver si con eso lo perdonaba, pero ella salió corriendo antes de poder siquiera hablar. Justo cuando Hiccup pensó que ese día no podía ser peor, la alarma de ataque sonó.

Hiccup monto a Toothless y se fue volando hacia Berk.

Cuando llegó todo era un caos, Dagur y los Berserkers (no sé cómo se diga en español) estaban atacando, Stoick estaba peleando con Savage, mientras Snotlout (Patán), Ruff y Tuff (Brutacio y Brutilda), Fishlegs (Patapez), y Gobber (Bocón) atacaban a los Berserkers, Hiccup empezó a buscar a Dagur ya que no la hallaba por ninguna parte, cuando lo encontró casi se le cae el alma a los pies.

Dagur estaba en un barco yéndose de Berk, justo en sus brazos estaba Astrid inconsciente.

* * *

**A que no se imaginaban que Dagur la raptara, en el siguiente fic veremos que pasa con Astrid y el porque Dagur la rapto, asi que narrare con la perspectiva de Astrid**

**Espero le aya gustado.**

**Nos leemos luego**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste y bueno eso es todo**

**Gracias a:**

**K´Dash00: Gracias por comentar mi fic, me alegro que pienses que escribo bien, gracias **

**Me-Me Rotamundo: Gracias por leer mi fic y que bueno que te guste, las palabras de Hiccup fueron lindas lo se)**

**astrid hofenson5757: Pues a Dagur no le gusta, pero si que la quiere para llegar a Hiccup y quien sabe hasta donde sea capas de llegar para tener a Hiccup en sus manos.**

**Guest: Pues el como la va a salvar te va a impactar, espero te guste **

* * *

Hiccup: Astrid!

Hiccup no lo podía creer, después de salir del shok, Hiccup tomó a Toothles y fue directo hacia los barcos de Dagur, lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde, Dagur ya estaba fuera de su alcance junto con todos los Berserkers que atacaban a Berk.

Hiccup: Padre, Dagur secuestro a Astrid.

Stoick: Que? Como paso esto?

Hiccup: No lo sé! Simplemente cuando llegue él la tenía, se la llevó en uno de sus barcos, tenemos que ir a recuperarla.

Hiccup tenía los nervios de punta, no sabía qué hacer y se sentía culpable por no estar con ella, sí no se hubiera peleado quizá esto jamás hubiera pasado.

Stoick: La rescataremos Hiccup, lo haremos, pero tenemos que planearlo, Gobber (Bocón) reúnelos a todos en el gran salón.

Cuando todos estaban ya en el gran salón Hiccup seguía igual o peor de como estaba, la captura de Astrid le afectó demasiado, no podía soportar la idea de que Dagur tuviera a Astrid. Quería tomar justicia por su propia cuenta, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, así que tuvo que esperar a que su padre planear algo.

Stoick: Bien, los he reunido aquí porque tengo una noticia terrible que decir.

En ese momento todo el murmullo empezó, sobre todo con los jóvenes vikingos: Snotlud (Patán), Ruff y Tuff (Brutilda y Brutacio) y Fishlegs (Patapez), todos miraban a Hiccup atónitos y él lo único que les decía era "Tranquilos", pero ni él podía estarlo.

Stoick: Tranquilos, todos por favor, bien esto es lo que aremos, infiltraremos a alguien, lo disfrazaremos y mandaremos a lo Berserkers, así después de ganarnos su confianza, en la noche atacaremos por sorpresa, sacando a Astrid y destruyendo a los Berserkers de un vez por todas!

Todos: Siiii!

Stoick: Ahora hay que decidir quién será el infiltrado.

Hiccup: Yo lo haré

Stoick: Dé ninguna manera hijo, sí té descubren lograrán su cometido.

¿?: Yo lo haré

Hiccup: Heather?

Heather: Así es Hiccup, yo lo haré

Hiccup: Pero porque? A dónde fuiste?

Heather: Es una larga historia, té la contaré después, lo que importa es que regrese a tiempo.

Hiccup: No lo harás

Stoick: Claro que sí

Hiccup: Pero, padre no podemos... (Fue interrumpido por Stoick)

Stoick: Lo siento hijo, es la única manera, ahora creo que lo mejor es que tú y Heather hablen de lo ocurrido.

Stoick le hizo una seña para que salieran, y Heather y Hiccup salieron

Heather: Lamento lo dé Astrid, y lamento haberme ido sin avisar.

Hiccup: Porque lo hiciste?

Heather: Que cosa?, ofrecerme o irme

Hiccup: Las dos

Heather: Bueno me fui porque les estaba haciendo daño a ti y a Astrid, los estaba separando, pero regrese porque me sí cuenta de algo, nosotras no podemos decidir por ti.

Hiccup lo razonó y tenía razón, más sin embargo lo que le dijo a Astrid era cierto, el la necesitaba y no podía vivir sin ella, y aunque debía de admitir que Heather era linda, bonita y femenina, Astrid era mucho mejor que Heather.

Hiccup: Quizá tengas razón, el problema es que yo ya elegí hace cinco años.

Heather: Lo entiendo, ahora el porque me ofrecí fue porque se lo que ella significa para ti, y no soportaría estar con tigo sabiendo que ella está haya, lo hago por ti.

Hiccup: (realmente sorprendido) Bien supongo que lo comprendo, gracias Heather ahora hay que planear el ataque.

Mientras tanto con Astrid y Dagur

Astrid seguía inconsciente, mientras que Dagur la llevaba a una celda en OutCast Island, cuando Astrid despertó, ella estaba encerrada, no sabía que había pasado y no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo ahí, hasta que una sombra de un hombre asomó.

Astrid: Quien eres, dónde estoy?

¿?: Enserio no sabes dónde estás, creí que eras más inteligente

Astrid: Te he hecho una pregunta ahora responde

¿?: Soy yo, Dagur, y estas en OutCast Island y no saldrás de aquí en un largo tiempo

Astrid: Para que me quieres?

Dagur: Simple, imagínate que es lo que daría Hiccup por su pequeña novia, no lo sé quizá algo tan valioso como SU NIGHT FURY (furia nocturna)

Astrid: Te equivocaste de chica, yo ya no le importó a Hiccup

Dagur: No caeré en tu trampa Astrid, sé que eres la novia de Hiccup, y que el aria por ti lo que fuera (se ríe locamente, como él se ríe)

Dagur salió de la sala d en donde la tenían encerrada, Astrid se quedó un poco triste por lo sucedido, ya que ella estaba totalmente segura de que Hiccup no alzaría ni un dedo por ella.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente en la cárcel donde se encontraba Astrid, ella se sentía terrible, tanto que cuando pensaba que quizá Hiccup la salvaría, le llegaba la idea de que seguramente estaría con Heather y esa idea le desanimaba.

Dagur iba todas las noches a la celda de Astrid, tratando de sacarle información sobre el Night Fury (furia nocturna), Astrid por su puesto no le decía nada, pero a la segunda semana Dagur estaba dispuesto a todo por hacer que le digiera algo.

Dagur: DIME QUE SABES DEL NIGHT FURY

Astrid: Ya te lo he dicho, no sé nada

Dagur se estaba impacientando

Dagur: No te creo nada, eres una mentirosa, como el resto de tu tribu, pero esta vez no vas a mentir, AHORA DIME!

Astrid: JAMÁS!

Dagur ya no lo soporto, tenía tanto enojo con Astrid y su novio que se desahogó con Astrid dándole una cachetada tan fuerte que su mano terminó marcada en el rostro de Astrid.

Dagur: Si eres lista sabrás lo que te conviene, mañana por la mañana vendré, y si no me dices nada, créeme que tu castigo será peor.

Dagur salió del cuarto y se fue justo a tiempo para que Astrid empezar a decir imprudeses, por suerte Dagur no la escucho.

Dé vuelta con Hiccup y Heather.

Había sido una semana difícil en Berk sobre todo para Hiccup, que no podía dejar de culparse por lo ocurrido a Astrid, él se sentía tan mal y tan culpable, pero sabía que pronto cambiaría ya que esa misma noche iban a rescatar a Astrid.

Todos estaban reunidos en el Gran Salón, ya que esa noche se ejecutaría el plan.

Stoick: Como ustedes saben hoy llevaremos el plan a cabo, Heather, a la cual hemos dejado irreconocible (y así era, le habían pintado el cabello café, sus ojos ahora eran color miel, su antes trenza ahora era pelo suelto con varias trenzas por todo su cabello, sus ropas ahora eran una armadura, en el cinturón llevaba una espada, ella ya no era Heather), así podrá entrar a OutCast Island, de la misma forma como llegó aquí la primera vez.

Ante este comentario Heather se apeno, sin embargo Hiccup no dijo nada estaba tan serio, que ni siquiera parecía él.

Stoick: Así pues vamos al puerto, Heather debes partir ahora.

Heather: Bien, estoy lista

Cuando llegaron al puerto, Heather llevo a Hiccup a un lugar apartado

Heather: Prometo que la rescatare, sólo no hagas locuras, quieres

Hiccup: Bien, está bien y Heather cuídate

Heather: Lo hare

Así Heather fue al barco y zarpó, directo a OutCast Island

* * *

**Lo se, lo se es una locura total pero tienen que admitir que esto se pone interesante, en el siguiente fic veremos si el plan de Heather y Hiccup funciona o si Dagur se da cuenta de que es una impostora, nos leemos luego.**

**NOTA: Por si no lo han notado, actualizo cada semana, así que pueden consultar el fic el sábado y domingo, en esos dias es mas probable que ya este el siguiente capitulo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí esta el 6° capitulo y no tengo nada que decir solo que les va a encantar jeje**

**Gracias a:**

**K´Dash 00: Un agradecimiento especial a ti que siempre has comentado este fic gracias y lo que espero de Como entrenar a tu dragon 2 es que Astrid e Hipo sean novios oficialmente y que Valka y Estoico se vuelvan a unir y pues en si eso creo que es lo mas vital porque podría pasarme la vida diciéndote que es lo que espero y no terminaría jaja**

**Me-Me Rotamundo: Y se pondrá mas genial así que pon atención **

**astrid hofenson 5757: También un agradecimiento especial ya que tu también has leído y comentado este fic desde el principio y claro que Hipo se va a enojar pero eso sera mas adelante**

**How to train your dragon no me pertenece solo me divierto escribiendo sobre el**

* * *

Heather se dirigía hacia OutCast Island, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, lo único que sabía era que tenía que llegar a OutCast Island justo como había llegado a Berk, tenía que fingir un naufragio y decir que no recordaba nada lo único difícil seria sacar a Astrid de ahí, Heather estaba tan distraída pensando en cómo la iba a sacar, que no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado, hasta que dio con la orilla, al instante, Heather bajo del barco y lo acomodo de forma que pareciera volcado, después se tiró en el suelo, se mojó y se revolcó en la arena de tal forma que pareciera que llevaba días en el mar.

CON DAGUR

Savage: Dagur, que haremos con la chica, ha pasado una semana desde que la capturamos y no ha dicho nada, y el chico ni siquiera a echo algo para rescatarla, yo creo que… (No pudo terminar su frase por que fue interrumpido por Mildew).

Mildew: Dagur, hay un barco naufragado en la orilla de la isla

Dagur: Es de Berk

Mildew: No, no sé de donde sea

Dagur: Bien, Savage, Mildew, síganme, hay que ver que juego se traen entre manos.

Dagur junto con Savage y Mildew fueron a ver de qué se trataba, cuando llegaron Dagur se llevó una enorme sorpresa, pues lo que estaba en ese barco era nada más y nada menos que una chica-

Dagur: Llévenla con Astrid, veamos si es una de sus amigas y descubro que lo es, bueno deseara no haber venido jajajaja (risa a su estilo)

Entre Mildew y Savage llevaron a la nueva chica a la celda de Astrid, lo cual fue difícil ya que Mildew no podio con el peso de la chica (es que está muy viejo), cuando llegaron Astrid estaba acostada en el suelo.

Savage: Niña, te tenemos un regalo (se ríe entre dientes)

Dagur: Hola Astrid, cuanto tiempo

Astrid: (Se voltea a verlo con cara enojada, aún tenía la marca) que quieres Dagur

Dagur: (La toma del cabello que ahora está suelto) Dime si reconoces a esta chica y más te vale decir la verdad, porque si no lo haces, sabes lo que te pasara (dijo refiriéndose a la marca y soltándola bruscamente)

Astrid no sabía a qué se refería hasta que la vio, era una chica castaña de ojos miel, jamás la había visto

Astrid: No, no sé quién es ella

Dagur: Entonces no te importara que la dejemos aquí hasta que despierte o sí?

Astrid: Debería

Dagur: 8Ante la imprudencia de Astrid se enojó y la volvió a tomar del cabello) No te pases de lista niña, si me llego a enterar que ella es tu amiga les ira muy mal

Y con esto Salió del cuarto dejando a Astrid y la nueva chica solas

Heather, la cual todo el tiempo estuvo despierta, oyendo lo que pasaba, abrió los ojos y se levantó, Astrid estuvo a punto de gritar, afortunadamente Heather le tapó la boca

Heather: Tranquila, soy yo, Heather

Astrid: Heather! Que haces aquí?

Heather: salvándote no ves

Astrid: Enserio, este es el gran plan de Hiccup? Por favor

Heather: Que tienes algún problema

Astrid: Mmmm, pues, yo diría que sí, Heather he soportado esta tortura una semana, esperando que Hiccup viniera y con esto es con lo que me encuentro

Heather: Pues si no te agrada, entonces me puedo ir

Astrid: A si y como si estás aquí

Heather: Bueno, de la misma forma en la que entre, pero podría llevar a un acompañante, no sé si te interese

Astrid: (Suspira) Supongo, cual es el plan

Heather: Tu mantente callada y no digas nada de mí, yo me ganare la confianza de Dagur, conociendo todos los puntos débiles de OutCast y de Dagur Berk atacar

Astrid: Bien, pero como llamaras a Berk

Heather: Simple, con un dragón, como lo hace Hiccup con su Terrible Terror (tanto en inglés como en español se escribe igual).

Astrid: Bien, solo espero que funcione y quieres empezar ya o mañana

Heather: Cuanto antes mejor

Astrid: Bien, pero una cosa más, cual será tu nombre, digo, estas totalmente irreconocible pero si dices llamarte Heather Savage te reconocerá de inmediato

Heather: Cierto, que te parece Lyra

Astrid: Me gusta bien empecemos

Astrid llamo a Dagur diciéndole que la chica nueva había despertado, Dagur de inmediato fue al cuarto y se llevó a la nueva chica fuera de ahí para interrogarla.

Dagur: Y cómo te llamas desconocida?

Heather/Lyra: Mi nombre es Lyra

Dagur: Así que Lyra e, bonito nombre y dime Lyra como es que llegaste aquí?

Heather/Lyra: La verdad, no lo sé, solo recuerdo que donde vivía hubo un tremendo cataclismo y tuve que salir de ahí, después de eso solo recuerdo haber despertado con esa chica como se llamaba? Astrid?

Dagur: Bien y a esa chica Astrid la has conocido en algún otro lado?

Heather/Lyra: No, jamás la había visto

Dagur Bien, pues déjame decirte Lyra que eres bienvenida a nuestra isla y espero que sea de tu agrado

Heather/Lyra: Gracias, se lo agradezco señor uu cuál es su nombre?

Dagur: Ha llámame Dagur solamente

Heather/Lyra: Gracias Dagur

Dagur: Bueno, si me disculpas Lyra debo irme

Así pasaron las semanas Dagur seguía interrogando a Astrid diariamente golpeándola cada día más fuerte y más doloroso, Heather ahora Lyra interactuaba más con Dagur hasta tal punto que a Dagur le empezó a gustar, pero él lo ignoraba, en cuanto a Astrid, Heather siempre iba todas las noches a verla, a sanarle las heridas y a darle de comer, siempre cuidando que Dagur no la descubriera. Pasando el tiempo esto se volvió rutina hasta que:

Dagur: Dime, como consiguió Hiccup la lealtad de ese animal?

Astrid: No te lo diré jamás (Dicho esto recibió un buen bofetón en la car)

Dagur: De nuevo, como lo hiso?

Astrid: No te lo diré

Dagur perdió la paciencia, habían pasado semanas haciendo lo mismo y nunca tenia respuesta, por lo que decidió tomar medidas drásticas, tomo a Astrid del cabello y la saco de la sala casi a rastras

Astrid: Que está haciendo? SUELTAME!

Dagur: ME TIENES HARTO! PERO ESTA VEZ NO TE IRA TAN BIEN

Dagur llevo a Astrid a un nuevo salón este todo obscuro, no se veía nada hasta que prendió una antorcha el salón se observó bien, era totalmente blancos, con varios estantes donde habían látigos, navajas, etc., también había unas sillas y palos clavados al suelo con esposas, Dagur sentó a Astrid en una de las sillas y la amarro.

Dagur: AHORA DIME COMO LO CONSIGUIO Y COMO CONSIGO QUE EL VENGA?!

Astrid: JAMAS!

Dagur: BIEN!

Tomo una navaja y se colocó el filo en la muñeca de Astrid justo en su vena cortándola, Astrid emitió un grito terriblemente fuerte que inclusive Heather la escucho y supo que algo andaba mal.

Dagur: AHORA DIMELO!

Astrid: NUNCA!

Dagur repitió el procedimiento en la otra muñeca y Astrid volvió a gritar, después de esto Dagur puso la navaja en la mejilla de Astrid haciéndole un corte, Astrid había perdido mucha sangre y perdería más si no la sacaban de ahí, afortunadamente Heather llego y lo detuvo todo

Dagur Lyra! Que haces aquí?

Heather/Lyra: Lo siento Dagur no quería interrumpir, solo. Es que tengo que hablar con tigo

Dagur: Bien, en seguida voy, en cuanto a esta, regrésenla a su celda y que a nadie se le ocurra ayudarla

Dicho esto Dagur salió de la sala y fue con Lyra, mientras que a Astrid la llevaron de regreso a su celda.

Dagur: Y bien, que pasa Lyra

Heather/Lyra: Bien, pues quería decirte, aunque llevo poco tiempo aquí te he llegado a conocer muy bien y no se me has confiado todo y no se quizá…

Heather fue interrumpida ya que Dagur la beso, Heather se quedó tan pasmada que casi le da un puñetazo, pero después recordó que era Lyra y mientras más confianza había mejor, así que le seguí el juego y le regreso el beso, justo en eso se dio cuenta de algo, Dagur en su cinturón llevaba un mapa, Heather lo tomo apresuradamente y se lo guardo sin que se diera cuenta, justo en eso terminaron el beso

Dagur: Lo se te gusto, no es así?

Heather/Lyra: Claro (trato de ser lo más realista posible tratando de evitar las náuseas), bueno creo que ya es muy tarde, debería ir a dormir

Dagur: Lo entiendo

Y así Heather salió de la habitación directo con Astrid, no sin antes pasar por un botiquín para curar a Astrid.

Heather: Astrid; estas bien?

Astrid: No

Heather: Tranquila, en seguida te curo

Heather empezó a curar las heridas de Astrid hasta que estuvieron totalmente cubierta y que hubieran dejado de sangrar, después de esto decidió contarle lo sucedido a Astrid

Heather: Tengo buenas y malas noticias

Astrid: Que pasa?

Heather le conto todo con detalle a Astrid, inclusive lo de las náuseas.

Astrid: Así que tienes el mapa y le gustas

Heather: Si, hoy mismo le envió un mensaje a Hiccup

Astrid: Bien, cuanto antes mejor, ya no soporto un día más aquí

Heather: Lo entiendo.

Y así Heather dejo a Astrid y fue a enviarle el mensaje a Hiccup, lamentablemente no era la única que sabía ya que Mildew lo vio todo y sin dudarlo le dijo a Dagur sin embargo este no le creyó afortunadamente.

* * *

**Que les pareció, apuesto a que están enojados, por que yo lo estoy y eso que yo lo ****escribí**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo espero no haber exagerado, disfrútenlo **

**Gracias a:**

**Ljoe: A quien no le dan nauseas besar a Dagur **

**Me-Me Rotamundo: Créeme que con este capitulo te vas a impactar**

**dragby- 10: Insisto a todo el mundo le da nauseas besar a Dagur**

**K´Dash00: No es ninguna molestia y claro que voy a seguir con el fic**

**phoenix-bird-blu: Obviamente Hiccup le iba a dar su merecido a Dagur, pero créeme que te sorprenderá este capitulo y claro que comentare tu historia**

* * *

**EN BERK**

Hiccup estaba muy preocupado, tanto por Astrid como por Heather, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si habían descubierto a Heather o como estaría Astrid, justamente cuando no podía más, llego un Terrible Terror con un mensaje atado a la pata, Hiccup lo tomo y lo leyó:

**Hiccup**

**He robado un mapa de Dagur de OutCast Island, donde se muestra una entrada secreta que está ubicada debajo de la isla por el mar, creo que es la mejor opción para que entren sin que sean descubiertos, en la madrugada todos estarán durmiendo y nadie se percatara de ustedes, y sobre Astrid ella está bien aunque no te quiero preocupar pero más vale te apures, te espero en la madrugada.**

**Heather **

Hiccup se preocupó un poco por Astrid sin embargo se puso un poco feliz pues ya no tendría que esperar para sacar a Astrid de ahí, bajo de su habitación y le avisó a su padre, el cual anuncio a todo el pueblo que se preparara de inmediato.

**Con Astrid**

Algunos de ustedes se preguntaran porque Astrid no había escapado aun, porque no se defendía ante Dagur, porque tuvo que esperar a que la rescataran. Muy fácil, ella estuvo a punto de escaparse una noche, sin embargo sabía que si lo hacia todo repercutiría en Hiccup, sabía que si se defendía o si se escapaba lo capturarían a él o lo matarían y a pesar de lo que Hiccup le hiso ella debía admitir que aún lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejarse lastimar a cambio de que a él no le hicieran nada. Y ahí lo tienen esos eran sus motivos, afortunadamente para ella no tendría que soportar a Dagur mas ya que esa noche se iría de esa estúpida isla.

Todo estaba planeado y a pesar de sus heridas, Astrid insistió en ayudar a Heather por lo cual la libero y fue a ayudarla a preparar todo, abrieron la entrada secreta y prepararon armas por si les hacían falta todo estaba perfecto, hasta que escucharon unas voces, instantáneamente se escondieron, guardaron silencio y escucharon, era Mildew y Dagur.

Mildew: Dagur yo la vi, tu pequeña novia Lyra tenía un dragón y le puso un mensaje, lo más probable es que lo allá enviado a Berk

Dagur: Eso es imposible ella no es de Berk, jamás la he visto

Mildew: Yo tampoco, pero eso es demasiado sospechosos, yo recomiendo poner seguridad en todas las entradas incluida esta

Dagur: No, no lo aremos, te demostrare que estas equivocado

Mildew: Como quieras, pero si Astrid desaparece, a mí no me eches la culpa

Astrid y Heather oyeron que las voces se alejaban y salieron de su escondite.

Heather: No puede ser, Mildew me vio enviar el mensaje

Astrid: Por suerte Dagur confía en ti Lyra, se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando sepa que eres tú

Heather: Lo se esa será la mejor parte

Ambas compartieron una pequeña risa y regresaron a sus lugares Astrid a su cárcel y Heather con Dagur a distraerlo.

**Con Hiccup**

Cada vez estaban más cerca de OutCast Island, y cada vez estaba más ansioso, iba a poner a Dagur en su lugar por haber secuestrado a Astrid y se iba a encargar de que jamás los volviera a molestar en su vida.

En cuanto al plan, se habían distribuido:

Los jinetes entrarían por la entrada secreta y los demás esperarían la señal en los barcos para atacar.

Hiccup: Por aquí, según Heather, justo debajo esta la entrada, síganme

Todos los jinetes lo siguieron y se zambulleron en el agua con sus dragones, Hiccup los dirigió y pronto estaban en OutCast Islan, se aseguraron de que nadie estuviera y armaron un plan.

Hiccup: Bien, estamos aquí y no hay marcha atrás, Ruff, Tuff (Brutacio y Brutilda) ustedes encárguense de los guardias de la entrada y den la señal a los barcos, Snotloud (Patán) y Fishleds (Patapez) ustedes encárguense de los demás guardias, yo iré por Astrid, nos vemos con Dagur y Heather, todos nos reuniremos ahí y lo haremos pagar por todo

Todos: Sii!

Cada quien tomo su dragón y fueron a encargarse de sus tareas respectivamente. Hiccup salió de ahí con Toothless hacia las celdas, donde sería más probable que estuviera Astrid, y lo estaba, sentada, con vendas y sangre por todas partes, marcas de cortadas en la cara y una marca en su mejilla.

Hiccup: Astrid, estas bien, que diablos te hiso Dagur

Astrid: Eso no importa, ahora solo sácame de aquí y vamos a ayudar a Heather

Hiccup: Esta bien, pero Astrid… (No lo deja terminar su frase)

Astrid: Hiccup, por favor, ahora no

A regañadientes Hiccup ordeno a Toothless arrancar la puerta, Astrid subió a Toothless, justamente en ese momento vieron la señal de los gemelos hacia los barcos.

Hiccup: Hasta ahora todo bien

Astrid: Vamos por Heather

**Con Heather y Dagur**

Dagur: Hola Lyra, quería hablar con tigo

Heather/Lyra: Yo igual

Dagur: A si y que querías decirme

Heather/Lyra: Solo quiero decirte (mientras que se acercaba tiernamente hacia él y con un repentino cambio tanto de voz como de la forma de acercarse termino lo que le vino a decir) que ya no más, esto se acabó y nos dejaras en paz para siempre a mí, a Astrid, a Hiccup y a todo Berk para siempre.

Dagur estaba tan triste y tan enojado que le dio a Heather un golpe que ella trato de esquivar pero no pudo y fue a parar al otro lado de la habitación.

Heather: (A la desesperación grito, pero grito dos nombres) ASTRID, HICCUP!

En ese momento Hiccup y Astrid llegaron en Toothless listos para atacar.

Astrid: Heather, este bien?

Heather: Lo estoy

Dagur: Hiccup que sorpresa

Hiccup: Porque Dagur, para que querías a Astrid cuando podías tomarme a mi

Dagur: No es obvio, para dañarte

A Hiccup le gano la ira y ataco a Dagur con su escudo y una espada especial que Gobber (Bocón) le había hecho, lanzando mandobles que Dagur detenía con su hacha, mientras tanto Astrid ayudaba a Heather a ponerse de pie, Hiccup seguía atacando y Dagur deteniendo todos sus ataques, sin querer Hiccup volteo un poco a ver a Astrid y Heather, en ese pequeño instante Dagur lo desarmo, pero Hiccup no se quedó atrás y dando una patada lanzó lejos el hacha de Dagur, así que empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y sorprendentemente Hiccup le estaba dando una paliza a Dagur, se estaba desquitando por todo lo que le había hecho a Astrid, pero esta se espantó pues Hiccup estaba destrozando a Dagur, el cual estaba empapado en sangre

Astrid: Hiccup, para, ya basta!

Hiccup se detuvo y voltio a ver a Astrid y se percató que tenía una cara de susto, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se arrepintió, lamentablemente Dagur iba por todo, de su traje saco una daga la cual iba a clavar en Hiccup, pero esta termino en Astrid ya que se había dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que Dagur iba a hacer y se interpuso entre la daga y Hiccup, sin embargo no era tonta, pues ella había sacado también una daga y se la había enterrado a Dagur al mismo tiempo que se interpuso para que no mataran a Hiccup. Él estaba en un shok, no podía creer lo que había pasado, y más aun no pudo entender como Dagur seguía de pie mientras que Astrid yacía en el suelo, así que tomo su espada y antes de que Dagur pudiera defenderse se la clavo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta por que seguía de pie, pues tenía la armadura, la cual era de metal y no se podía atravesar, Dagur empezó a reírse pues era obvio que había ganado, sin embargo esa sonrisa se desvaneció ya que Heather le clavo la misma daga que Dagur le había clavado a Astrid en una parte débil de la armadura de Dagur

Dagur: Cumpliste con lo dicho Lyra, hiciste que dejara de molestar a Berk, espero que estés contenta

Heather: Mi nombre es Heather y lo estoy

Con esas últimas palabras Dagur murió, pagando por todo lo que había hecho.

Hiccup: Astrid, Astrid, estarás bien, te ayudare

Astrid: Hiccup tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, quiero que me prometas algo

Hiccup: Que pasa

Astrid: Cuidaras a Berk a toda costa, pero jamás vuelvas a dejarte controlar por la ira y Heather gracias por todo.

* * *

**Seré**** mala y los dejare con la duda**

**¿Que pasara?**

**¿Astrid morira?**

**Pues lo único que les queda sera esperar al siguiente capitulo **

**Nos leemos luego **


End file.
